Letters From Belarus
by Preussan
Summary: Belarus has ha d a pen-pal for about five months now. He's a happy man under the username TomatoBoy. On the day they finally meet, she realizes the man she's fallen in love with was a nation she never cared to notice before. One-shot.


Natalia opened her email, searching through tons of business letters from other countries and politicians from Russia and her own boss. She didn't like to spend too much time with them, since she'd rather be with her big brother, but she let them email her openly. She kept it under the name "Bladegirl17" since she didn't want any of them knowing her real name. She knew it was stupid, but her boss, Lukashenka, made it for her, so she did not complain. As she looked, a special email caught her eye. She moved it to "personal" and continued reading through any business related topics. As she sorted through them, read them, replied to them, and deleted them, she found her mind wandering back to the personal letter.

For about five months now, she has had a pen-pal. They have emailed each other twice a day since. He was from Spain; she'd never seen him, but he speaks Spanish fluently. She often finds herself confused and baffled by how… _Adorable_ his random bursts are to her. She often found herself smiling at his emails, asking her boss if he could find an interpreter for her, so she wouldn't have to use Google any longer, or just rereading them with enthusiasm. He called her nice.

Sweet.

Even beautiful. And he'd never even seen her. She smiled, remembering the first time they'd sent mail.

_"Privet… I am a young female from Belarus, a former Soviet country. It will be nice to exchange letters with you."_

_ "Hola, mi amiga~! It will be nice to email you, too! I am from Spain, and I'm very excited about speaking with someone from Belarus! I know a girl form there, she's really scary, though! Oh, well, I hope we get long!"_

And she suddenly felt a connection to the man, a small smile creeping onto her face.

Natalia opened the personal letter, and read through it quietly.

"_Miss Knives, it is so wonderful to get another letter from you! I was really smiling, especially when you said something about seeing tomatoes and thinking of me! I was cooking for my friend today, and as I was chopping up the tomatoes, I thought "miss Knives would really enjoy these kitchen blades, aha~" 3 Although, in only a few more days, we will meet somewhere, si? It is very exciting!"_

Natalia couldn't help but smile. She often thought about the man, who she did not know, nor did she think she would ever know better than this. He said he was excited to see her, finally, but she was a little worried about meeting him. Her brother was the only person who she'd ever loved, and he hated her. He ran from her, and she felt herself becoming very attached to someone she'd never even met. She sighed, tapping her fingers lightly on the pale oak desk that was in her office at home. She ran a finger through her silvery-blonde locks, and then hit the 'reply' button.

_Privet, TomatoBoy, it is well to hear from you again. I must admit, it made me rather excited to know you thought of me today. And yes, we get to meet in only a few more days. I'm glad you're excited, but may I ask you one favor?_

She hit 'send' before she could erase the idea from her mind, and soon regretted it. He said he was excited, didn't he? She'd openly expressed her violent tendencies and her odd nature to him before. He said she was "cute" and "mysterious" and "beautiful." No man would say such things to her without being truly interested, right? Could it be that she's simply too insecure about herself, after all these years chasing her brother, to believe that any man could have feelings for her? Even Toris had left her, for that damned Poland, years ago. She slammed her head against her desk, cursing herself, before hearing the small white phone next to the old desktop computer ring. Picking it up, she regained her cool and almost hostile tone.

"Privet?"

"Natalia, another World Meeting's been scheduled. Two days from now, actually." She at first didn't recognize her boss' voice, Aleksyndr Lukashenka, who hardly spoke to her at all. Once she had, the hostility in her became soft, and an emotion of slight adoration overtook her chest. Yes, he was considered a dictator, but he was bringing her closer to her brother, giving her people better jobs, and he made women more important in society. Why wouldn't she be happy? Natalia marked her calendar in preparation for the World Meeting; it was to be held the day of her date.

_MissKnives, you can ask me anything! What is it~?_

She felt terrible doing this to him.

_I have to go to America on a business trip the day of the meeting, so I'm afraid I won't be able to make it. I'm sorry. _

She sent the email in reluctance, before standing up slowly from the computer. She left the room, locking it, before going into her bedroom. She threw open the closet door and grabbed a nightgown before marching down the large corridor to the huge bathroom. She turned on the huge overhead chandelier, and climbed into the steaming bath. The flower petals brushed against her pale skin, her violet-blue eyes closing. As she lay, she felt her frigid heart sink. It'd been a long time since she'd felt so disappointed: The last being when the Union broke. She sighed, sinking further into the water, blowing bubbles with her lips. She'd been too excited. Things never went her way.

She should have known better.

Natalia drug herself out of the tub, and back into her office. She was too lazy to go get dressed yet, so she sat in the chair in her towel, her silver locks cascading down her back. She signed back onto the computer to see if her request to Ivan for more gas was approved yet, but instead, the only email was one from TomatoBoy.

_What a coincidence! I am too, senorita~. I'm going to New York city, where are you headed to?_

Perhaps God was finally smiling on the girl.

Natalia sat quietly in her simple red car, a Mustang that had been given to her many years ago by Alfred, driving to the eating place they'd both agreed on. She had it in her phone, so she wouldn't really have to look at names or anything, since she still didn't know New York the way Alfred did. As she stepped out, she felt her palms begin to sweat and she shook nervously. She started to walk into the building, but stopped, seeing her reflection. She had her hair pulled back into a French-twist, her bangs falling from the right in curls. She had a sweetheart cut Prussian blue dress that fell to her feet, slit up the left leg, where the beginning of her stocking was just hardly not visible. Her white heels made slight clacks on the pavement as she walked to the front door, before the host took her gloved hand and kissed the slender fingers. "Bon jour, madam, do you have a reservation?" He asked, his French accent pouring over his words. She nearly scowled, but let her cold face tell him she didn't want him touching her again.

"Da, Knives."

She had arrived early, so it was natural that Tomato wasn't there yet. She sat, impatiently, sipping on the white wine they'd offered her. It was her second glass. Once she started the sixth, she began to think he wasn't going to come at all.

_Would make sense if he didn't. _The thought was bitter. She decided to finish this glass and leave before making an even bigger fool of herself. As she was ready to call for her check, she began to dig in her purse. She took out her phone, and opened the email:

_You didn't show up. Please, no more emails. _

"Miss Knives?" She heard an oddly sunny voice say, the accent not quite placed, yet. She lifted her head, any trace of forming tears vanished from her icy exterior. "Oh, Antonio… What do you want? I thought I heard you call me-" "Miss Knives." He smiled at her, sitting in the chair opposite of her. She stared at him for a moment, before realizing the situation.

"You're my date, then." She said bluntly. He laughed, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"

"Si, Natalia! I thought you knew it was me, actually.." He laughed at himself, an embarrassed blush marking his caramel skin. Natalia furrowed her brow a bit in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"I knew it was you I was emailing five emails into it, Natalia." He admitted sheepishly, reaching across the table to brush her delicate fingers gently. To his surprise, she did not reject his contact, but rather, she flinched slightly, hanging her head a bit. He couldn't see her face, which worried him, but he kept talking.

"I could tell just from how you spoke to me. I've watched you for a long time, chasing Ivan.."

Natalia stared at him, her mind a confused mass of mush. She'd fallen in love with Antonio. Antonio knew who she was the entire time. Yet she, the cruel and hostile, angry yet clever nation, had no idea it was him.

_I'm an idiot._

"Natalia, please, senorita, listen to me," He squeazed her hand, earning him a look from her, one he could not place, "Te amo. Te amo te amo te amo~!" He shouted, his sunny smile gracing his handsome features once again. Natalia furrowed her brow, having no idea what he'd said.

"I… Do not understand, Antonio. I don't know what 'te amo' means." He smiled even more, grabbing her face gently, before whispering, "JA liubliu ciabie~." She jumped, understanding through his horrific pronunciation the words he'd said to her. Without any reply, he pulled her into a sweet kiss.

_He tastes like happiness…_

The thought was odd, and the word was something that caught her off guard.

"Te amo, then. Te amo." She whispered, her fingers curling against the flaming hand on her cheek.


End file.
